1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a rotatable light device having multiple bulbs for different applications and having a housing which can rotate 360xc2x0 about an axis for positioning in any chosen location. In particular, the present invention is directed to a rotatable light device having alternate and removable fastening mechanisms.
It is often desirable to mount a light in various different locations and on various different elements or surfaces, such as, for example, on a boat or vessel.
It is an object and purpose of the present invention to rotate and position a light device to any selected position in a 360xc2x0 radius. It is a further object and purpose of the invention to provide a light device capable of rotating 360xc2x0 without interfering with or damaging power supply wires.
It may also be desirable to direct light in the interior of a boat. Accordingly, it is desirable to rotate a light device that has been mounted to a boat in various positions and orientations.
It is sometimes desirable to provide a black light for providing light from a boat over water so that phosphorescent fishing line will be illuminated without otherwise illuminating a fishing area.
It is a further object and purpose of the present invention to provide a rotatable light device having multiple, alternate fastening mechanisms to fasten the light device to a boat.
It is an additional object and purpose of the present invention to provide a rotatable light having a suction cup fastening mechanism for attachment to flat surfaces and an alternate rail mount clamp mechanism for attachment to a rail.
It is an additional object and purpose of the present invention to provide a rotatable light device having rail mount clamps which are removable and attachable without dismantling the railing or otherwise scratching or drilling into the railing.
It is a further object and purpose of the present invention to provide a rotatable light device having rail mount clamps which may be affixed to a pivot bracket by a tongue and groove arrangement.
The present invention is directed to a rotatable light device which includes an elongated bulb housing retaining a pair of flourescent light bulbs. The elongated bulb housing has an axis of rotation therethrough. The axis passes through a pair of opposed bushings which will be received in a pivot bracket. The bulb housing also retains a lens which may be clear or colored but is generally translucent.
The rotation light device includes alternate and removable fastening mechanisms in order to fasten the light device to a chosen structure. The fastening mechanisms include a suction cup fastening mechanism and a rail lock fastening mechanism.
The rail lock mechanism extends from the pivot bracket and may be attached to the pivot bracket by a tongue and groove assembly. The rail lock mechanism will include a pair of rail locks which, when closed, form aligned cylindrical openings for receiving a rail.
An alternate, suction cup fastening mechanism is provided for fastening the light device to a surface. A pair of spaced apart suction cups will extend from the pivot bracket.
The pivot bracket has a pair of parallel opposed legs which extend from the base of the pivot bracket. The legs each include an opening which, when installed, will be aligned with the axis of rotation. On one side a knob having a bushing therein will extend through the opening in the leg and through a left cap and into the housing. On the opposed side, a bushing will pass through a right cap and through the leg and into the housing. The bushing has a central opening therethrough so that power supply wires or cords may pass from inside to outside of the housing. The bulb housing is capable of being rotated 360xc2x0 about the axis of rotation with respect to the pivot bracket so that the bulb housing is moved to any desired position.